Fabled
| arabic = شرّير الخرافات | arabic2 = شرّيرة الخرافات | japanese = 魔轟神 | furigana = まごうしん | romaji = Magōshin | japanese translated = Demonic Roaring God | alternate = Fiend Roar Deity | english = Fabled | french = Mythologique | german = Sagenhafter | italian = Il Favoloso | italian2 = La Favolosa | korean = | spanish = Fabuloso | spanish2 = Fabulosa }} Fabled, known as Demonic Roar Gods in the OCG and as Fiend Roar Deities in some video games, are a series of LIGHT Fiend-Type monsters (with the exception of The Fabled, who are known as Demonic Roar God Beasts in the OCG and are Beast-type) began in Japan as Duel Terminal Promos in Duel Terminal - Demon Roar God Revival!! and continued in Duel Terminal - Champion of Chaos!!. Their effects focus on discarding cards from their controller's hand to the Graveyard for costs to activate their effects. It should be noted that, although these creatures are "demonic", they are all LIGHT monsters resembling the archetypal Fallen Angels from the Bible. While cards like Dark World Dealings can be used with Fableds, it's best to keep a high monster count, and use their own effects to special summon them. The archetype also greatly benefits from cards like Tour Guide From the Underworld, which gets Kushano to the grave as quick as possible, and sets up for Rank 3 Xyz Monsters, such as Leviair the Sea Dragon and Number 17: Leviathan Dragon. Though these Xyz support the deck, the main focus is Synchros, such as Fabled Ragin, Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier, and T.G. Hyper Librarian, and to maintain the card advantage lost by summoning those monsters. It is also a bad idea to use Maxx "C" on someone playing Fableds, because there are loops, such as Fabled Kushano plus Brionac plus The Fabled Cerburrel, or just 2 Cerburrels, that will Special Summon until the player who used Maxx "C" decks out. Recommended Cards Monsters * Doppelwarrior * Fabled Kushano * Fabled Krus * Fabled Grimro * The Fabled Cerburrel * The Fabled Chawa * The Fabled Ganashia * The Fabled Nozoochee * Tour Guide From the Underworld * Sangan * T.G. Warwolf * T.G. Striker * Snipe Hunter * Reborn Tengu * Morphing Jar Spells * Pot of Avarice * Monster Reincarnation * Reinforcement of the Army Traps * Traps generally are not recommended beyond staples. Extra Deck * Formula Synchron * The Fabled Unicore * Fabled Ragin * Scrap Dragon * Black Rose Dragon * T.G. Hyper Librarian * Number 17: Leviathan Dragon * Leviair the Sea Dragon * Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier * Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier * Stardust Dragon * M. X-Saber Invoker * Orient Dragon * XX-Saber Hyunlei * Ally of Justice Catastor Ragin Turbo Deck Recommended cards Extra Deck * Fabled Leviathan * Fabled Valkyrus * Fabled Ragin * The Fabled Unicore * Stygian Sergeants * Ancient Fairy Dragon * Ancient Sacred Wyvern "Ragin Turbo Deck" is a deck that makes use of "Fabled Ragin's" effect to draw cards. Because his effect allows up to two draws, a deck that can use cards quickly or set a large number of cards to generate later Card Advantage is important. The main way to summon is to discard "The Fabled Cerburrel" and "The Fabled Ganashia" with "The Fabled Chawa's" effect and to Normal Summon the 2nd one. This deck also has a good potential for OTKing with Synchro Monsters. Category:Archetypes